


Finally

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The staff do not know that Albus will ward Gryffindor more points after the trio rescue the stone. Minerva is just as shocked and as happy as the rest of her cubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

Another year gone but not like those of the recent past. No, Harry Potter's first year has been quite the adventure. Not that it has been Potter's fault because it hasn't. No, it was Albus and that ruddy stone. Minerva has nearly lost three of her students and how Slytherin have won the House Cup. Again. It is hardly the end of year that she was hoping for. 

"Yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin...however."

That snaps Minerva out of her thoughts. She can hardly believe her ears as Albus adds point after point to Gryffindor's tally. She frantically counts in her mind but Severus' face tells her what she needs to know before she finishes. They have jumped ahead. She cannot help the smile that crosses her face before Albus officially announces that Gryffindor have won and changes the decorations. Severus looks like he has swallowed a lemon. Of course, it isn't fair for the Slytherins to have thought themselves victors this way and she will be talking to Albus later but for now, it is just sheer joy that she feels. 

They all look so proud of themselves and each other. Percy Weasley relaxes for once in his life and finds himself entangled in Fred and George. It is not a sight that is often seen. Neville Longbottom looks like he may pass out from a combination of shock and pride. The other houses cheer them on glad to see another victor. 

Minerva feels giddy and is generous on her wine refill as Hagrid laughs heartily at the end of the table. It is good to see Oliver Wood smiling after the disappointment of Quidditch. It means even more to see Hermione Granger arm in arm with friends, smiling and happy, after her troublesome start at Hogwarts. It had been many years since a student had struggled to settle in to her house. She senses little sleep will be had in the tower that night. No doubt the twins will head to the kitchens and a party will be had. As usual, Minerva will only intervene if she suspects the other houses will hear. She knows how to have fun despite what her students may think.

"They do look happy." Poppy comments softly to her right. "The innocence of youth." 

"It has been a trying year. It is nice to see most of the students happy."

"Ah yes, the Slytherins. Well, they have the other cup after all. One cannot have everything all the time. Now, I have a fifteen year old whiskey in my chambers?" Poppy is coy, as she always is, and that is part of the reason Minerva always goes with her. Every year.

"Younger than some of my students. Yet some of those students are my best. Bring it to mine? I need to make sure they don't celebrate _too_ wildly after all." Minerva says with a soft smile. 

"I will be along just after ten."

"I'll make sure the fire is going strong."


End file.
